


New Years with Hollstein

by StaringAtMyOwnReflection



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtMyOwnReflection/pseuds/StaringAtMyOwnReflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff with Laura and Carmilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years with Hollstein

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the wee hours of the morning, be gentle? Also the song in this is not mine nor are the characters.

"Do we really have to go? "

"Yes, Perry and Lafontaine invited us and they are our friends. "

"That's still not a selling point Laura, besides, I have better things to do tonight." 

"Oh no, that's not happening unless you come to the New Years party."

"Fine. Ill go, but when we get back you're all mine cupcake."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Laura! Carmilla! So glad you could make it, there are drinks in the kitchen and snacks on the counter " Lafontaine says with a pair of '2015' classes and party hat on. 

"Perry would kill me if I didn't tell you guys this." Lafontaine added with a glance casted in the direction of their wife. 

Carmilla looks at Laura the exact moment Lafontaine looks at Perry. Reasurring herself of the plan she has for tonight. Laura can feel eyes on her and knows who they belong to. Laura sinks into the side of Carmilla feeling the coolness of her skin. An action that soon became like a second nature to her. Carmilla wraps her arm around Laura's shoulders placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Laura letting of a content sigh loops her arm around Carmillas waist.

"Do you wanna get something to drink?" Carmilla asks in a whisper she knew only her girlfriend could hear.

"Yeah that would be great." Laura says as Carmilla is already leading them into the direction of the kitchen.

"Have you already fed today?" Laura asks as she notices Carmilla pouring two glasses of ridiculously expensive champange. Like seriously where do they get this from? The Queen of England or something??? 

"I sure did, didn't want the night to turn into which ginger snap would be the first to go." Carmilla says with a blatant smirk on her face knowing Laura would take it as a joke.

"Hey Carmilla, can I talk to you? " 

Laura and Carmilla turn around still holding onto each other, and their respective glasses of champange.

"How may I help you." Carmilla says with a clipped tone. 

"Can we talk in private." Danny says not being intimidated by Carmilla.

Laura, sensing the tension that could be cut through with her handy spatula, chimes in.

"So Danny how has the Summer Society been? Haven't seen them since ya know, the big battle." Laura says with a shaky voice ending her sentence still not able to get over the days that Carmilla was gone.

"They've been good, the Summer Society and the Zetas and working together to board up the giant pit so nothing ever comes out of it again." Danny says with a sense of pride but also with a hint of exhaustion. Kirsch was already enough Zeta she could tolerate, but twenty of them was just enough to send her into madness.

Carmilla, watching the interaction between Laura and Danny, decides to cut in and respond to Danny. 

"We can go talk somewhere private, but you have three minutes then I'm coming back." Carmilla says removing her arm from around Laura watching her shiver at the loss of contact. 

Carmilla gives Laura a kiss on the lips, chaste nothing over the top. Laura moves her hand to Carmillas face after the kiss and wishpers a low "Hurry back " to Carmilla.

Carmilla turns to Danny and ushers her to follow her out of the kitchen and past the living room. Laura watches as the walk away, more focused on a certain vampires fleeting form, her eyes drifting lower than the appropriate amount for such a public environment.

Perry sees Carmilla and Danny walking by and talking with a hushed tone. She looks in the opposite direction in which they're walking to find Laura staring unapologetically at Carmilla's retreating form. Perry walks into the kitchen heading towards Laura. 

As she's walking Lafontaine walks by and gives her a light kiss on the cheek with another platter of snacks in their hands going to restock the counter. A gentle sigh escapes Perry and she then realizes she made the right choice saying yes to Lafontaine when they proposed. 

Perry walks up to Laura with a smile that could melt your heart. 

"Hey Perry! Thanks for inviting Carmilla and I. This is a really great party and the champange is amazing." Laura says admiring the decorum and the amount of people that showed up. 

"Thank you Laura, I couldn't help but notice Danny and Carmilla walking away without a stake drawn or fangs out." 

"Yeah, Danny asked Carmilla to talk in private. I have no clue what its about but as long as they don't kill each other I'm fine."

"I think its good they're talking. Its all about communication." Perry says. 

Lafontaine enters the kitchen walking up to Perry and Laura putting their hand into Perry's.

"Hey guys the countdown is about to start and you don't want to miss the New Years kiss." They say looking at Perry with nothing but love in their eyes.

"I should probably find Carmilla before the clock starts." Laura says putting her glass down.

A split second occurs from when Laura puts her glass down that she feels the coolness she's grown to love.

"No need love, I'm right here." Carmilla says as she takes Laura into her arms spinning her around so her chest was pressed into Laura's back. 

Laura sinks into the hold and interlaces her fingers with Carmillas. She rests her head onto Carmilla and nuzzles her face into her neck leaving a kiss just below her jaw line. 

Perry and Lafontaine watch the two remembering the way Laura and Carmilla started out and how they've grown and learned from each other. Neither of their relationships were perfect but that's what makes them work. The unconditional love both couples emitted was enough to get through anything.

They all move into the living room where a projection of the New Years count down was. 

As the countdown started making its way down Carmilla began singing lowly into Laura's ear.

'I feel that when I'm with you, its alright. I know its right. And the song birds keep singing like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you like never before.' 

Laura began to tear up, she was the luckiest girl in the world and she wouldn't change anything about how she got to be the girlfriend of the most beautiful, intelligent, sarcastic, person she had ever met.

As the count down hit ten Carmilla spun Laura around kissing away the tear that fell.

"Laura Hollis you are the most beautiful, courageous, intelligent, and driven person I've ever met in my 300 years of living. I love you and I will go to the ends of the earth to give you everything. You're the reason I have become a better vampire. You make me so incredibly happy." 

Carmilla pulls away from Laura and looks towards Danny giving her the thumbs up.

Danny points a remote at the screen as the count down hits five. Words appear on the screen.

Everyone turns into a circle around the two, all of them knowing what was going on. Carmilla had orchestrated the whole thing. Perry and Lafontaine watch on with love filled eyes. Danny watches with a sense of happiness knowing Laura is truly happy. Carmilla turns Laura around to look at the words on the screen.

"Laura, will you marry me?" 

Laura turns around to see Camilla on one knee with a red velvet box. Placed inside was the ring that belonged to her mother.

Laura burst into tears shaking her head yes pulling Carmilla into a kiss that could melt glaciers.

"Of course I'll marry you Carmilla." 

 

EL FIN!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Maybe a wedding fic set a few years later will happen? Let me know what you guys think of that. Again thanks :)


End file.
